Sanic
Character Sanic is a blue hedgehog who is also extremely fast. Sanic first appeared in episode 12. Sanic's personality shows him as very confident of his power, and constantly thinks he's the strongest which usually results in him getting punched at. Sanic's also very rude, and disrespects everyone prime example of this is when he disrespected Supresence a god who could destroy the universe in a blink of an eye. Sanic is also based off of a character from Sega named Sonic. Role in Weegee Chronicles Sanic is one of the main characters of the series, but he's easily the most rude, and confident then any if the other heroes were. Sanic had a semi-important role in season 1, and in season 2 even though his importance was dropped he had a lot more screen time, and was constantly disrespecting people like Supresence and Chris. However during the Photohon fight he got serious for the first time, but got cocky later on, and lost against Photohon. Possibly causing Hermin's death. Role in Negative Protein Sanic was a hero in Negative Protein even though he wasn't a main character. Sanic still had mostly the same personality he normally has in WC, but Sanic still had few moments that shined in such as his fight with Ultra Rage Galaxion and Ultra Rage Time Gear Phantoeegee. Abilities Sanic has normal abilities, but he can go very fast if he wanted to as well. Sanic also has a very powerful attack called "the 420 blast", and the attack later got improved due to all fighting which became useful in the second fight against Chris. He was also shown to have a dark form which he achieved when The Entity gave some of his power to Sanic, but its possible for Sanic to gain it without The Entity interfering. Sanic was shown to go a whole lot faster when he fought Photohon in fact he was one of the fastest in the galaxy. He was able to move his limbs, so fast he could phase through people, and stop moving it at any time. Relationships * Weegee Sanic used to be rivals with Weegee similar to Waweegee, but during the events of season 1 Sanic became an ally to Weegee, but sometimes Sanic does prove to be annoying as well such as when he annoyed Weegee to the point Weegee threw a grocery bag at him. * Hermin Sanic is best friends with Hermin, because they like mostly the same things, but they don't always get along such as in episode 16 they fought with each other, but after the fight they became friends again. They both also like annoying Blank as well. It was revealed through Hermin's flashbacks that they knew each other since kids. Hermin's last words were that he would always be Sanic's MLG buddy. * Blank Sanic doesn't like Blank that much, but they are allies with each other, so they don't fight with each other, but Sanic always annoys Blank do to how smart Blank is, and how he is compared to everyone especially Blank, but they still have to work together. * Chris Sanic hates Chris, because he disrespected him by saying he will not get off of his land or territory which made Chris angry, and punched Sanic causing the already big problem with Chris to worsen. Later Sanic used his improved 420 blast, and took out half of Chris's power which helped the heroes a lot. * Supresence ' Sanic hates Supresence, because Sanic believes that Supresence is weak, and that he can easily defeat Supresence if he wanted to even though Supresence proved him wrong, and Sanic was lucky that Supresnce even decided to spare him. * 'Niogee Sanic called Niogee a "Stupid Big Nose" after getting punched in the face by Supersence, but Niogee stated that he looked damaged by the punch. Facts * Sanic is the rudest character. * Sanic has the biggest ego in the series. * Sanic broke the fourth wall a little bit by mentioning YTP and MLG in episode 14. * Dark Sanic was actually created by Ghostom Face. * Sanic might've caused Hermin's death. Category:MLG Category:Heroes Category:Prime Universe inhabitants Category:Characters